The San Antonio/Dallas Asthma and Allergic Diseases Cooperative Research Center represents an integrative, collaborative and innovative multidisciplinary effort to investigate the role of a unique Mycoplasma pneumoniae toxin in asthma and related airway diseases. This toxin, designated Community Acquired Respiratory Distress Syndrome Toxin (CARDS TX) remarkably replicates the proinflammatory cytokine/chemokine profiles and histopathology that accompany M. pneumoniae infection. This consortium between The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio and The University of Texas Southwestern Medical School in Dallas combines 4 projects, which focus on basic, clinical and animal modeling strategies, with 2 support cores (administrative and pathology) to bring a totally new approach to defining the relationship between M. pneumoniae and the pathogenesis of asthma. A substantial literature, which has accumulated over thirty-five years, connects M. pneumoniae to onset, exacerbation, and chronicity of asthma, yet no single mycoplasma virulence determinant, or mycoplasma molecule for that matter, has been shown to be a mediator of symptoms and associated pathologies. This lack of definable M. pneumoniae pathogenic factors has greatly hampered an understanding of how M. pneumoniae influences the development and progression of airway diseases. This is especially challenging in complex diseases like asthma, where genetic, immunologic, infectious and environmental variables appear to affect disease development and progression. A major focus of the AADCRC is to directly link the biochemical, molecular and immunological properties of the ADP-ribosylating, vacuolating M. pneumoniae CARDS TX (Project 4), to diagnosis and treatment of asthmatic patients (Projects 3 and 4). By so doing, we hope to demonstrate that CARDS TX is a key mediator of asthma-associated pathobiology in humans (Project 3) and in experimentally infected or intoxicated mice (Projects 1 and 2). Therefore, we intend to (a) directly connect CARDS TX to asthma pathogenesis through novel and effective CARDS TX-targeted diagnostic assessments (ELISA, immunohistochemistry, antigen capture and PCR methodologies) using patient's nasal lavage, sputum and serum samples;(b) use mouse models of M. pneumoniae infection and CARDS TX intoxication to examine both acute and chronic stages of asthma and therapeutic interventions as well as the impact of CARDS TX on airway hyper-reactivity;and (c) further characterize ADP-ribosylating activities of CARDS TX and develop effective and rapid diagnostics to assist in the treatment and control of asthma and related pathologies. The key investigators of each project and core have strong track records and expertise in asthma, airway-related pathologies, immunopathogenesis and M. pneumoniae biology and virulence as well as a history of collaboration and co-publication.